User blog:Madblooper/Injustice Smash Bros Version fan page
So I actidentially made this a page just a bit ago but it got deleated, I posted in an earlier blog my idea for making an Injustice Smash Version and thought I would go into a bit more detail. Character pages will be added to my blog in the near future. (Most of the stuff here will be just an edited version of the main Injustice Gods Among Us page on the wiki so I apologize if it seems like I'm just ripping off other peoples work but this is supposed to be an alternate version of the game so its basicly the same) Synopsis Following the destruction of the Mushroom Kingdom and the deaths of his wife Peach, their unborn son, and his best friend Toad, all at the hands of Luigi, Mario establishes a new world order, causing heroes to stand in opposition to each other. A battle ensues between the forces of Mario's regime and those allied with Boshi's rebellion, in alternate universe. Gameplay Like Mortal Kombat, Smash Bros: Stars Among Us is a 2D fighting game featuring numerous Nintendo and third party Characters. Characters will be organized according to skill features: Power Users and Gadget Users. Each type can interact with their environments differently. All characters will have several unique abilities and special moves. The game will feature a single-player component in addition to multiplayer and tournament features. The game also features the light, medium, and heavy attack array traditional to fighting games. These attacks can trigger various move sets, can chain together to form combos, and will gradually fill up the player's Smash Meter. Characters will also have "Character Trait" buttons that activate unique fighting styles and abilities. While modeled somewhat on Mortal Kombat, Injustice features a new blocking system more akin to Street Fighter and a new "Wager" system. During a combo, the defending player can activate it by pressing forward and X (A for Xbox 360). At this point, both players place a hidden bet using a portion of their super meters. The highest bidder wins the clash, either rewarding health or finishing off the devastating combo. The Wager immediately ends the combo and triggers unique character dialogue before initiating combat again. Game Stages will feature destructible environments and character costumes will deteriorate over the course of the battle. Also in the style of Mortal Kombat, the characters will recieve notable battle damage, such as exposed muscle, although it will not reach the extremities of the aformentioned series. Some Stages will feature objects that players can use. Yoshi's car, for example, can fire rockets at players in the Mushroom Kingdom Underground location. Playable Characters ''Smash Bros ''will feature a launch roster of twenty-four characters from the Nintendo Universe, with a few third party characters, spanning from iconic characters like Yoshi, Mario, and Link, to lesser-known characters such as Yellow Devil. The game contains twenty-four main playable characters, while there will be at least 4 DLC characters. The first two were revealed as Wario and Shiek. There are also three additional characters, bringing the total to twenty-seven playable characters, one appears as a skin and the other two are only playable in certain missions. The following characters are currently playable in the game so far: DLC Characters Stages Pokemon Center and Bowser's Castle would look differant but play the same (like Arkham and Joker's asylums) as well as the Old Chateau and Luigi's Mansion (like the two Wayne Mannor Stages) Bowser's Castle was an idea given to me by A Wiki Contributor on my previous blog (I'd put a user name but they didn't have one and I felt some credit should be given) Downloadable Content Characters *Wario: A Power user who can use his Chains for long ranged attacks. He uses a variety of chain and shot gun based attacks. *Shiek: A Gadget user who has a variety of gadget based attacks. *Vaati: A Gagdet user who uses a variety of shadow-based attacks. Skins COMING SOON MAYBE OR IT WILL BE REMOVED OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT (Character and Stage Pages will be added and linked to from this blog. If you have an idea for Zod or if you think you have a better idea for any character or stage let me know, I will consider it even if I don't nessisarily use it. Thank you) Category:Blog posts